Falling
by The May Waters
Summary: James takes a fall. Written for Jily Week 2 Day 7 on tumblr.


Jily Week 2 Day 7

Theme: None

-oOo-

Title: Falling

Summary: James takes a fall.

May Waters

-oOo-

"What happened?" Lily asked she was staring down at James' still form in the Hospital Wing bed."

"He fell from his broom during practice, none of us saw it happen; the next thing we knew, Gardner was screaming and he was on the grass passed out, bloody, and his limbs were sticking out at odd angles." Sirius explained.

Remus had come down to watch them practice and a mysterious figure in the stands had drawn him away from the play just as James fell. He and Sirius had hauled him up to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey had started to tend to him and Remus left to go find Lily who just so happened to be studying with Lily in the common room.

"Madame Pomfrey said he's wake up within the hour," Remus explained further wrapping his hand around Lily's shaking one. "He might be in pain though; we have the potions ready on hand and know exactly which order to give them to him."

"How many times have you done this?" Lily asked, tears were springing to her eyes.

"As many as needed Evans, we'll keep doing it again and again for as long as we need to." Sirius replied, his face stayed grim, but his thin lips jerked a bit into something of a smile.

They waited, watching his still form for any sign of movement for another forty-five minutes before anything happened.

"Eurgn," James moaned shifting slightly, his back was aching.

"Prongs?" Peter asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Wormy, it hurts." His eyes were still screwed shut tightly. Lily moved to sit on the edge of his bed, taking the potion Sirius indicated.

"Drink this, it'll help." She said calmly despite the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Evans?" He sounded confused, but swallowed obediently as she pressed the vial against his lips and let the contents pour into his mouth.

"I'm here to help," She replied, a smile gracing her features though he could not see. They continued the method of pouring healing potions and just as they finished up, Madame Pomfrey appeared to take charge of her patient.

"Good to see you're awake, Mr. Potter, that's a nasty fall you took. It's good of you to have such nice friends who'll take care of you."

Once she had bustled back to her office, James' hazel eyes searched for his glasses, Peter provided them.

"Strange to see you here at my bedside Evans,"

"Not so weird, I came to help a friend." They all noticed the red tinge on her cheeks.

"Would you blokes mind if I spoke to Lily alone for a moment?" His eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, sure mate." The three boys headed towards the door.

"I was so worried about you," Lily blurted out and then she kissed him. James slid his fingers through her hair, pulling her a little closer.

"I'm glad you were," James replied.

-oOo-

"James!" Sirius screamed on November 1, 1981. He had come to check up on his friends, to find his best mate lying across the floor not moving. "Please tell me you're alright. I'll just get those potions, the ones we keep on hand you know? You'll wake up and everything will be back to normal. Lily will help too, just like old times."

He was ignoring the missing beats of James' heart, the icy coldness of his skin, and the way his chest didn't rise and fall.

"We'll get you all patched up, you've only had a nasty fall." Tears were spilling down his cheeks. "Lily?"

He ran up the stairs, seeing the roof exploded outward and Lily in the same manner as James, with a crying Harry in the crib.

"Lily, James is hurt. We've got to get you up and we can get the potions. You know where they are don't you?" He was shaking her shoulders, praying they weren't really dead though his mind was screaming it at him from a dark tunnel. "Lily, come on, speak to me."

"James? Lily?" Sirius sniffled and looked at the small boy. He reached over the edge of the crib and picked up his godson, holding him close. "They'll wake up right Harry? This is just some cruel joke they've decided to play and everything will be alright."

"Yeh ought not to be here Black," A rumbling voice from behind Sirius said. "I'm ter take Harry ter his Aunt and Uncle's, Dumbledore's orders."

"Give him to me Hagrid, I'm his godfather." He pled with the half-giant, holding Harry tighter and praying his friends would wake up.

"Can' Black, got ter take him."

"Then take my bike, Harry always liked riding on it." Sirius choked out; his arms refused to release the boy.

"Hand 'im over Black." Once Harry and Hagrid were gone, Sirius stumbled and fell to the floor.

"This is all some joke, they're still here. They're alive, they just need medical help." His limbs were shaking as his brain began to really process the information he had witnessed. "Peter is going to pay."

-oOo-

**Note: Does that last part count as Jily? IDK, but it's in there. All I have to say is: DIE FEELS DIE. Have a lovely evening. :D ~M**


End file.
